Kudou Yuusaku's Phantom Investigations
by neonquincy1217
Summary: Conan finds an unusual clue about the Black Syndicate in the most unlikely place: Kudou Yuusaku's case files… on Phantom Thief 1412! Rated T just in case. SPOILER WARNING IN PLACE xD


**A/N: **Yeah, I know. I haven't updated my other stories but here I am again posting a new one. I hope I can update regularly one of these days... *sigh*

But here I am, bringing you another story, teehee. This idea has been in my head for a while and I had to get it out, so...

Hope you enjoy!~

* * *

><p><strong>Conan stumbles upon his father's ten-year-old case files, only to find the most critical clue on the Black Organization: that is, in the person of Kaitou Kid.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kudou Yuusaku's Phantom Investigations<strong>

**Prologue**

"Dad, explain what's going on!" said a flustered Edogawa Conan as he shouts at the receiver, a finger hovering over the words on the notes before him as he goes over them for the nth time that evening.

The shrunken detective, driven by disbelief over the fact that his father might be hiding something from him regarding the men in black, rummaged through Yuusaku's case files for an entire _week_, thanks to a certain Okiya Subaru's seemingly harmless comment:

_Don't you find it weird that you've encountered these men for who knows how many times, yet your father doesn't seem to know anything about their existence at all, until this happened to you?_

And so, after hours of fruitless search, Kudou Shinichi finally finds himself face to face with a crucial clue… in the form of Phantom Thief 1412's case files.

"What's Kid got to do with the Organization?"

"_Hey, I don't know how or where you're pulling these conclusions from. Mind filling me in, boy?" _said the voice on the other line. From beside Conan, the university graduate turns one page after another, his eyes glued to the second hard-bound notebook in a series of three, in deep thought.

"Stop hiding things from me already! It's here right in front of me, all your files about Kid, your suspicions… and _what_ is this about people trying to kill him?"

"_Someone's after Kaitou Kid?!" _Yuusaku faked his surprise, much to Conan's dismay.

"You said so yourself," the bespectacled told the older guy and, looking through his father's notes, he read, "_'My Phantom friend could be in danger. At this rate, he might meet his death at the claws of the raven before I catch him,' _was the last thing you wrote…"

The boy groaned and then added, "How come you never told me before that you have, like, three notebooks dedicated to this criminal?"

"_Well, actually it's five," _was the enthusiastic reply he got.

"FIVE?!" Conan bellowed in shock, eyeing the three other notebooks in front of them, bearing completely different labels and different colored covers, before them.

"_Haha, go look for the last two notebooks somewhere… Also, I thought you knew. I mean, you've been reading every single book in my library ever since you learned how to read, for goodness' sake."_

"You _disguised _them and made it look like they're completely unrelated!" Conan shouted over the receiver, as he closed the notebook he's holding and looked at its spine. The one on his hand bear the label _"Raven's Reprieve"_ such an eerie-sounding title for a case that it felt as if the notes itself is haunted.

"_I'm a writer, son. I've got to learn how to hide some of my notes and make them look unrelated, and it's your job—as a detective—to see through it."_

Said detective pondered upon the novelist's words for a while and then replied with lidded eyes, "Touché…"

"So? Where are these other two notebooks?" but before he can even finish his sentence, Conan cut himself off with a groan, "But then again you're probably gonna tell me I should look for them myself…"

"_Very good intuition, Shinichi," _Yuusaku complimented him.

"Okay, can you at least tell me what the two other notebooks contain?" the bespectacled asked, eyeing the ten-year-old files, the notes and newspaper clippings, just beside him.

"_Well, the fourth one's centered on my investigation on Phantom Lady…" _said the voice on the other line.

"Right, I heard they're related," Conan remarked, as he remembered his conversation with Kid during that Ryoma case. "And the other one?" he quickly added.

"_The fifth one is all about Kaitou Kid's real identity…"_

Conan's eyes dilated upon shock on the statement. "You actually got that far?!"

"_Who do you think you're talking to? Of course I did. I never once had solid evidence against him, however. I would go back investigating the thief but I'm afraid I'm now a novelist," _said Yuusaku in a carefree manner, his son can't help but roll his eyes in annoyance. But even before Conan could comment, the guy on the other line cleared his throat and inquired elegantly:

"_So, Tantei Kid, do you think you can get to the bottom of this?"_

The shrunken detective's lips curved into his signature grin, ready to take the challenge head-on. If it meant he can get his hands on a lead about the Black Organization, he can't really say no, can he?

"Of course."


End file.
